Vitamin Don't
by QuillVA
Summary: Brand me a Gleek, here's another missing scene from Vitamin C. The girls confess to taking the drugs, the boys don't. When Will finds out he decides to give the boys a little ultimatum. Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.


Vitamin Don't

"You all did _WHAT_", Rachel shrank back slightly from Mr. Schuester's roar, but she stood her ground. She'd known there would be consequences when she and the girls decided to tell their teacher they had taken performance enhancers before their mash-up. They, unlike the boys, couldn't let something like that ride on their consciences. And sure, they may have practically had to drag Santana with them, but all of the girls had been honest in the end.

"I can't believe you girls would do this. All of you are going to be in detention for a _MONTH_. Where did you even get the idea for this. You don't see the guys taking anything, and their mash-up was spectacular", a few too many eyes shifted for Will's comfort. His jaw hardened and he looked to Rachel.

"The boys _didn't_ take anything did they", he asked, his voice suddenly calm and steeled. Rachel was not a good liar. She looked back to her friends for help. Santana and Quinn quickly spoke for her.

"We weren't there for their practices, Mr. Schu", Quinn said simply, used to twisting the truth.

"Yeah, how should we know", Santana added with a bit of attitude. She quickly adjusted it when Will shot her a glare. Rachel kept her head down.

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose I have my answer. So all of you used drugs. Given to you by my wife", Will was determined to take care of her when they got home. For now he needed to focus on the girls who were in front of him, and more seriously, the guys who weren't.

"I'm very disappointed in you ladies, but I'm glad you told me the truth. For the most part", he shot glances at Santana and Quinn who looked away guiltily, "Come get your detention slips. Three weeks starting tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you after school today for Glee practice"

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

"O.k., good rehearsal guys. Altos work on that B flat. And guys, could you stay behind. I need to talk to all of you", the girls exchanged guilty looks as they grabbed their stuff. Rachel put a quick hand on Finn's shoulder before she left.

"Are- we in trouble Mr. Schu?", he asked tentatively, seeing the look on their teacher's face.

"Yes Finn. I know you boys took performance enhancers before your mash-up. The girls came in this morning"

"Man, I told you they were gonna rat us out", Puck burst out angrily. The rest of the boys shared heated looks

"Oh, don't be mad at the girls. They tried to cover for you. Be mad at yourselves. I have to say, I'm very disappointed in all of you, but the fact that you guys couldn't even come to me and tell me about this… well that shows me that you aren't the young men I thought you were", six heads simultaneously hung in shame. Finn was especially affected, knowing he had brought the drugs in the first place. He hated how Mr. Schu could always make him feel bad when he did something wrong. He'd go all "I'm disappointed" and next thing you know, Finn would feel like crying, or worse…confessing.

"Mr. Schu, it's not these guys fault. I brought the drugs in and gave them out. I should be the only one punished", he put his hands in his pockets and hung his head. He could still feel the heat from Will's glare.

"Finn, thank you for your honesty. Even if it is a little late", Will said, forcing himself to calm down. He hadn't expected this from Finn. Puck, maybe. But, Finn?

"You are right about one thing. You deserve to be punished for bringing the drugs in the first place. However", he turned to the rest of the group, "Each of you took the pills. You knew it was wrong. You did it anyway", he let his words sink in for a moment, then spoke again.

"So, I'm going to give you guys an ultimatum. You can either take four weeks of detention, or you can stay behind today and take a long hard spanking. And boys, this spanking will not be a joke…", there were low groans of discontent throughout the room.

"Mr. Schu that's totally not fair. I have things to do after school. My moisturizing routine is a finely tuned process", Kurt whined.

"Well, then you can take the second option. It's your choice", Will said calmly. Kurt went quiet, choosing to pout silently.

"Now, two of you do not have a choice. Artie, you will serve detention. You can go get your slip from my office. And Finn", he turned to the wide-eyed teenager, "You will be receiving both. I'm very disappointed in you, son"

Finn's heart sank again, both from his upcoming punishment and the fact that his favorite teacher was disappointed in him. Will pointed him towards the chairs that sat in the choir room, and he slowly made his way over.

"Sorry, Mr. Schu", he said softly.

Will turned to the four remaining boys. All shared pitiful glances with one another before stepping forward. Kurt was the first to make his decision.

"I'll take the detention, Mr. Schu. Red is not my color. And, I'm really sorry" Will nodded and told him to grab the slip from his office. Next came Mike and Matt, together as always.

"Umm, we'll take the detention too, sir", Matt said quietly

"Yeah, we're sorry. That was really dumb", Mike agreed. They shuffled into the office to get the slips.

Puck stepped up next, recalling how sore his ass had been after his last session with Mr. Schuester. Detention wouldn't be all that bad. He could just sleep for a month.

"Mr. Schu, I'll take the spanking", Will looked up at the teen surprised. He'd been sure Puck would go for the detention.

"You sure, Puck. I mean… you of all people know this is going to be bad. And your last spanking will seem like child's play compared to this", he watched the boy flinch a little at the thought. Yeah, it was going to hurt like hell. But Finn was his best friend. He wasn't gonna let his boy do this alone.

"Yes sir. I'm sure", Finn looked up and nodded to his friend appreciatively.

"O.k. then, Puck, you go first. Got to the piano", Puck obeyed, walking slowly towards the piano. He pulled off his jeans and pushed them aside, knowing there would be no debate about keeping them up. Will returned a moment later from his office with a thick wooden ruler and a small wooden paddle. Once again he was surprised at Puck. He had been expecting an argument about pulling the boys pants down, but obviously the teen was repentant and ready to take his punishment. Will wouldn't make him wait.

"Alright, Puck. You know what you did was wrong, you don't need a lecture. But, I'm really proud of you for taking this punishment, son. Just know that you have earned my respect", Puck almost smiled at the compliment. He probably would have if Mr. Schuester hadn't started wailing on him with that ruler the next second. It didn't hurt as much as the paddle, but it was still no joke. Puck bit his lip to keep from making any sound, but after a few minutes an occasional hiss or groan would slip out.

**Ssssssssss. Mmmmmph. **Damn, that thing was fearsome. No wonder he didn't like math. **Sssssssss.**

Will landed one more hard spank with the ruler, then laid it down on the piano. Puck's eyes followed his hand as he picked up the paddle he'd used in Puck's last spanking. The boy let out a groan and let his head fall back to the piano. This was so going to

**Aaah. Sssssss. **Hurt, this was so going to huuuuurrrrt. **Ouch. **Dammit, he didn't have to hit soo**OOOWWW**.

Swat after swat landed on the boys boxers. It was crazy how Mr. Schu could cover every part of his butt with that paddle when he couldn't even see it. He was like a ninja. Like some weird spanking ninja.

**Owwwwwww. I'm sorry, Mr Schu, I aaaaaaammmm. Ouch. Please. Owwwwwwww. Pleeeeaaaase. Owww.**

The paddle kept coming, and Puck couldn't hold in his tears anymore. Sure he was embarrassed to be crying in front of Finn, but that thing hurt like nobody's business. Besides, if Finn told anybody, he'd just tell everyone about that time he had peed in Quinn's hot tub last year. Meanwhile, he was just going to let it

**OWWWWWWWWW**. Not the thighs. **Fuuuuuhhhhouch. **Daaaaaammit. **Owwwwww. No more. PLEEASE. AAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOWWWWWWW. I'm sooooooooooooooooorrrryyyyyyyy. I'm owwwww.**

Will brought down the paddle twice more on the boys thighs then stopped. He could almost see the red through Puck's batman boxers. He'd had enough for right now.

"O.k. Puck, stand up and go in that corner over there", the boy looked at him incredulously.

"Mr. Schu, I'm not going to stand in a corner. I'm not five years old", he sniffled and wiped the tears out of his eyes, looking for all the world like someone who was of that very age. Will fixed him with a glare that all his students had come to know.

"Well first of all, you're going to do what I tell you to do, or I'm going to bend you back over that piano. Is that clear?" Puck quickly adjusted his attitude and nodded, "Secondly, you are free to take the second option and sit on your sore butt until the next part of your punishment. Which will it be?"

Puck groaned, both at the thought of sitting on his raw bottom and the revelation that his spanking wasn't over. Grudgingly he made his way over to the corner, rubbing some of the sting out of his bottom. Finn watched with a mixture of emotions. He was definitely relieved that Puck's turn was over. Hearing his friend cry had really sucked. He hadn't heard him cry since his Dad had left, and that was like ten years ago. Then again, now it was his turn, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Unlike Puck, he'd never been spanked in his life.

"Finn, come on son", Will saw the fear on the boys face and wanted to comfort him, but he knew that was not what he needed. What he needed were some words of guidance and the same treatment Puck had just received, and Will was ready to give him both.

"Finn, at first, I was very surprised that you were the one who supplied the drugs to the other kids. But after I thought about it, I wasn't surprised at all. The other kids look up to you. You're a leader, Finn. I've told you that time and again. By making decisions like this one, you're letting me and your teammates down. You need to use your power for good. Lead in the right direction. I know you can", Finn took a deep breath, deeply moved by the speech and ready to take his punishment.

"Do you want me to… umm, you know", he mumbled gesturing to his pants. No wonder Puck had just kicked them off. This was embarrassing.

"Yeah, pull 'em down", Will said, almost smiling at his student's awkwardness. This was obviously his first spanking. Poor kid. He watched as Finn clumsily pulled down his pants and bent over the piano. Apparently Batman was very popular that day. Wasting no time, Will raised the ruler and brought it down hard.

**Sssssssss. Mmph. **How the hell had Puck stayed so silent during the first few minutes? **Aah**. This huuuurt. **Ouch**. A ruler, really? What was that thing made out of, fire? **Oww**. **Ssssss**. Ok, this whole squirming thing was cool, as long as he didn't cryyyyyy. **OUCH**! Dammit, that thing HURT. **Shhhhh-OOOOWWWWW**.

Will ignored the boys moans and kept up the spanking until he'd painted the bottom in front of him a light shade of red. He almost felt guilty when he switched out the ruler for the paddle, knowing how much this was going to hurt. But this was what Finn needed. On Finn's part, he barely even noticed Mr. Schuester grab another implement, he was just glad the spanking had stopped for a minute. He changed his mind when Will rested the paddle on his butt for a second. That thing felt way bigger than a ruler.

**AAAAAAAHHHHHOOOWWWW. FUCK! Owwww. Mr. Schu. WAIIIIIT. FUCK. OWWWWWWWW.**

"Hey, watch your language Finn", he landed several harder spanks right between the boys bottom and thighs. The noise he made was close to a squeal.

**AAAAEEEEIIIII. Okaaaaaaay. I'm sorry. No cussing! **Damn this hurt. The whole not crying thing flew out of Finn's mind quickly. It was okay. If Puck tried to tell anyone he would just tell about the time he'd tried on Santana's bra. For now, he was just going to let-

**Ooooohhhhhh. Mr. Schu, I'm sorryyyyyyyyy. Owwwwwwwwww. Mr. owwwwwww. Mr. Schu pleeeeease.**

As usual, Will spanked until he had covered every possible inch of the boys bottom and thighs. Finn was crying heartily over the piano, reduced to only "oww"s and "pleeease"s. Will knew the teenagers bottom was raw and tender at this point, but he resolved to get the last part of the spanking over with quickly.

"Puck, come on back over", Puck groaned, hearing the words he had been dreading since he'd started standing in the corner. The only upside to this whole thing was that he hadn't been the only one crying like a little baby.

"Both of you go over to the piano bench and bend over. You're going to get this part together", the boys obeyed, avoiding eye contact until they had their pants on. Bro rule 14; ancient as day.

"You're going to get fifteen with the belt", Finn saw Puck's head drop out of the corner of his eye, and his stomach dropped with it. They both groaned; this was going to hurt. They listened as the belt whizzed through the air and landed with a smack. For a brief second both boys wondered which one it had hit, then Finn cried out at the fierce streak of pain the belt had left. Puck gulped as he heard the belt fly again.

**AAAAAAH**. It hurt even worse than last time.

**OWWWWW.**

**AAAAAAAH.**

**SSSSSSSSSS.**

**OWWWWWW.**

**OWWWWWWW.**

**AAAAAAAAAHHH.**

**SSSSSSS.**

**AAAAAAH.**

**AAAAAAAH.**

**OWWWWWW. **

**SSSSSSSSSSS.**

The boys alternated, crying with each spank until they had both reached fifteen. Will put on his belt and gathered the boys discarded pants, giving them time to get themselves together. They did so more quickly because of each others presence, and soon both were dressed and sniffling.

"You boys both took your punishments very well, and I'm proud of you", as usual, Will knew just the right words to say. Both boys smiled a bit.

"And I know, we won't have to discuss an issue like this ever again, right", Finn almost rolled his eyes at the word 'discuss', but just nodded his head instead. He sure as heck hadn't done much talking, and neither had Mr. Schu.

"Yeah, you won't be needing to do… umm… that again Mr. Schu. Believe me", he returned to his usual, awkward, positive self, throwing his teahcer a shy smile.

"Yeah Mr. Schu. I'm gonna go back to winning with my pretty face and huge guns. Who needs drugs?", apparently Puck had reverted to his usual self too. Will wrapped each kid in a quick hug and sent them on their way. Outside the school, Mark, Artie, Kurt, and Mike waited for them.

"So, how was the corporal punishment option", Artie said quickly. Obviously they'd been waiting to find out. Finn and Puck looked at each other, butts still sore, remembering each other crying. Looking back at the other boys, they answered in sync.

"Pssshh… piece of cake"


End file.
